


горячая картошка (это любимая игра джексона)

by Krezh12



Series: 100 ways [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, M/M, Pining, мерри крисмас энд хэппи нью еар (зей сейд), мы получили драматик фик, мы хотели драматик фик, основной таймлайн это тот где есть бэм, почти все пейринги в гат7 (я не могу указать все), у джексона много любви
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: спор о том, кто в комнате идиот, навсегда остаётся для них незаконченным (всё начинается из-за джебома и дурацкой колонны в школьной столовой, которая мешает нормальным людям (как джексон) сидеть и испытывать большую любовь)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: 100 ways [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790038
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	горячая картошка (это любимая игра джексона)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts), [bazarova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/gifts), [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts), [spicysober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/gifts), [sharonagoeswild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonagoeswild/gifts), [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts).



> сначала эта работа была только для жени с олей. но потом я поняла, что не могу не тэгнуть всех. кого нет в упоминаниях - я исправлю, я не знаю, какие у кого на ао3 имена (T_T), но я очень-преочень всех люблю. правда-правда 💔  
> ОЧЕНЬ ❤  
> с новым клипом нас, девочки  
> (есть у нас с друзьями такая традиция........ писать стекло по джекбомам под новый год)
> 
> пысы: я увидела фотки (отсюда: https://twitter.com/Hlopa/status/1330845255235760132) и поняла, какой у фика конец. так каким-то случайным образом написалось начало и середина...................

колонна посреди школьной столовой мешает джексону.

— чем? — спрашивает бэмбэм. и делает это неправильно, потому что его голос звучит слишком спокойно. как его голос может звучать спокойно, когда джексон сидит здесь и страдает?! как земля продолжает вертеться, когда он, джексон ван, сидит посередине столовой, посередине всего своего мира, между двух его огромных осколков, и так страдает? это неправильно. — что она мешает тебе делать, бро?

— жить, — произносит джексон, громко отхлебнув молоко из пакета.

бэм морщится, потому что звук получается уродливым — но джексон не виноват, он просто не заметил, что в упаковке уже давно ничего нет. бэмбэм прослеживает, куда направлен его взгляд, и цокает.

— стоило догадаться, что «жить» в твоём словаре — это значит смотреть на джебома, да?

да, может и стоило. единственная причина, почему земля до сих пор вертится, это потому что джебому нужно ходить. хотя если бы вдруг кто-то отменил притяжение и джебом бы резко упал, джексон влюбился бы в него только сильнее.

от осознания, что он только что признался себе в том, что влюблен в им джебома, внутри него что-то тоже издает звук. наверное, внутри у джексона тоже есть особый пакет.

— у меня внутри есть пакет? — спрашивает он бэма, как дурачок. когда бэм оборачивается, он думает: только никак это не комментируй, не осуждай меня за то, что я так боюсь. смерив его взглядом, в котором нельзя разгадать ничего, бэм отвечает:

— знаешь, я мог бы придумать сто шуток про то, что у тебя внутри, — и играет бровями.

— например, огромный щенок! — громко смеется югём ему в ухо, наконец-то подходя к их столу, продираясь через длиннющую очередь, потому что он опоздал и теперь в столовой у раздачи позади них теперь целая толпа людей.

джексон опять смотрит на джебома — теперь наклонив голову вбок, чтобы тупая колонна не закрывала обзор — пользуясь тем, что бэмбэм отвлекся, чтобы цокнуть ещё раз, но уже на югёма, потому что: «почему так долго? ты знаешь, что мы уже заждались?».

пока югём сбивчиво отвечает ему что-то про тренировку по танцам и смеется, джексон выясняет, что теперь вместо колонны смотреть на джебома ему мешает джинен. ну _конечно_.

— да, всё правильно, огромный щенок, — рассеянно отвечает он югёму и бэму, в то время как джинен у их с джебомом стола наклоняется за каким-то предметом и оказывается с джебомом лицом к лицу. — огромный щенок, — произносит он в пустоту, потому что югём и бэм уже о чем-то друг с другом спорят, и собирает сумку.

есть или пить вдруг почему-то совсем не хочется.

требуется пройти весь путь к дому бэма по двум кварталам мимо каких-то незнакомых домов — мимо булочной, потому что югём после тренировки, конечно же, хочет купить банановый хлеб — и ещё насчитать пять встретившихся им по пути бездомных кошек, чтобы джексон на самом пороге уставился в одну точку и вдруг понял, что здесь не так.

по сути, у него нет плана на случай, если гравитация реально исчезнет.

— мне нужно придумать спасительный план, — сообщает он бэму, спиной падая на его диван. — чтобы было как в фильмах. типа я появляюсь и спасаю день. ловлю какую-то многоэтажку, отразив атаку пришельцев, пока джебом смотрит на меня и говорит…

— какой же ты идиот, — говорит бэм джексону, потому что тот думает, что живет в первом фильме про мстителей, и югёму, потому что тот пытается сломать его мультиварку, судя по звукам, доносящимся из кухни.

он уходит на спасение своей техники от югёма (или югёма от своей техники), и джексон остается лежать на спине, закрыв глаза.

трудно думать о чем-то другом, когда в мире существует целый один им джебом.

— эй, — мягко говорит бэм у самого его уха и джексон вздрагивает, потому что успел заснуть и потому что такой тихий голос бэма слушать совсем непривычно. — ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь прийти сюда. и ты знаешь, что на самом деле я не думаю, что ты идиот.

— на самом деле он не думает, что ты идиот, — подтверждает югём, выглядывая из кухни. на секунду джексон отвлекается на то, как двигается по кругу его рука, размешивая в огромной миске салат. — он думает, что _я_ идиот.

— тогда ты идиот, — подтверждает подтверждение джексон, выпав из полусонного транса. — раз ты считаешь, что он считает, что ты идиот.

— не понял?.. — предполагает югём.

— вдвойне идиот? — предлагает джексон.

бэм драматично роняет на руки голову и заявляет:

— никто здесь не идиот.

ориентируя их по комнате, он добавляет:

— югём — принеси бокалы. джексон? вперед, тигр, и докажи, что ты дженсен экклз. сверкни улыбкой и всё такое. и, эй, не делай такое лицо?

— я всё-таки чуть-чуть идиот, — решает джексон, зашнуровывая кроссовки. бомбер и снэпбек он всё равно ещё даже не успел снять.

— если только совсем чуть-чуть, — соглашается с ним югём.

— ты все-таки сверкни, хорошо? — спрашивает бэм, прежде чем джексон выйдет. — только не умри в конце, реально как дженсен экклз, — добавляет он и разражается хохотом.

джексон чувствует своим долгом вернуться и сообщить югёму:

— кажется, я наконец-то нашел, кто здесь идиот.

югём смеется, бэм тоже. всё просто: джексону в конце надо не умереть.

интересно, что бэм в нём увидел такого, что начал за него переживать? джексон понял это, когда услышал тот тихий голос.

«иди, тигр».

и джексон пришел.

ханган всегда помогала ему забыть, что он далеко от дома.

когда текла вода, всегда становилось легче не думать про маму. про то, как она сначала отговаривала его уезжать из китая и жить так далеко от семьи. про то, как потом она убеждала его отца, что у него всё получится (а сама искала паспорт джексона, потому что его отец точно спрятал его документы подальше перед самым отъездом куда-то в комод. как будто без них он бы правда отказался от своих планов и передумал).

в корее было тепло и холодно. странное описание, но кто-то постоянно крутил выключатель у персональной батареи этого города.

у джексона защипало глаза из-за мыслей про маму, когда вдруг стало темно, потому что кто-то встал у него за спиной.

— привет, — сказал парень с очень кривым маллетом и крошечной родинкой почти на глазах и джексон вдруг почувствовал себя в реальном мире, не давно и далеко дома, а здесь, посреди набережной у школы, вечером, не в тысяче других воспоминаний в своей голове, а вот здесь, в этом месте, в центре земли, прямо сейчас. — меня зовут им джебом. ты, наверное, знаешь меня, я староста твоего потока.

потом им джебом прищурился от закатного солнца, бившего ему в глаза, и рассказал, что пришел сюда порыбачить, но не стал раскладывать свой маленький стул.

джексон подумал, что на самом деле не знал его, и что это странно, что джебом решил рыбачить именно здесь из всех мест, и что как он мог вообще рыбачить в кроссовках и трениках для брейка, и что наверное на самом деле джебому поручили следить за ним, потому что джексон здесь новенький, и ещё — что он лучшее, что он встречал в своей жизни.

он сразу подумал это.

голос джебома тек ему прямо в мозг и был чище воды.

в мире был один человек, который считал точно также.

к своему десятому (юбилейному) приходу на набережную (уже без джебома), он узнал, что все звали его пак джинен.

— ну что, тигр, — спрашивает его бэм на следующее утро, потому что он думает, что джексон пошёл к джебому вместо того, чтобы сидеть у реки, у которой всё началось, в какой-то глупой надежде, что джебом снова случайно составит ему компанию.

— он не пришёл, — расплывчато говорит джексон, одновременно с тем, как по иронии судьбы в ту же минуту югем произносит «я пришёл» за их спинами.

югем снова прошел сквозь очередь. они снова сидят за своим столом.

на этот раз колонна совсем не мешает смотреть на то, как джебом приносит рис себе и джинену. за _их_ стол на параллельном конце столовой.

джебом _случайно_ оказывается с ним на соседнем сидении в школьном автобусе во время поездки в лес.

джексон даже бы не узнал об этом, если бы его голова не свалилась ему на плечо.

— извини! — выпаливает он прежде, чем видит, кто рядом с ним, потому что когда автобус тронулся, он точно был тут один. из-за того, что он поднимает голову слишком резко, у него получается заехать макушкой по подбородку обладателю плеча. он краснеет от ужаса, когда понимает, что услышал, как от удара клацнула чужая челюсть. — о, — добавляет он, когда понимает, что перед ним _джебом_.

— привет, — снова говорит джебом.

— ты тут на рыбалке? — пробует пошутить джексон, и у него получается, потому что джебом смеется низким и грудным смехом.

— он ждёт меня, — отвечает кто-то, появившийся из прохода. — мы скоро приедем и нужно собирать вещи. поэтому джебом сел к тебе, пока я доставал наши сумки.

— это мой лучший друг, пак джинен, — представляет его джебом и улыбается. джексону хочется кричать, чтобы он перестал так ослепительно это делать, потому что обычно никто так не улыбается, когда их лучший друг — говнюк.

— пак джинен, — повторяет джинен и протягивает джексону руку.

— приятно с тобой познакомиться, — произносит джексон, замечая, что пальцы джинена, которыми он едва касается его ладони при рукопожатии, холодные, как стекло.

— ненадолго, — отвечает джинен и джебом опять смеется, как будто это правда настолько смешная шутка.

зато плечо джебома теплое, и от него самого как будто волнами исходит тепло, как от детской фетровой грелки для рук в форме животных, набитой горячей солью. от мысли о том, что он спал на его плече, джексон чувствует странное умиротворение.

джинен замечает:

— о. ты заляпал ему своей слюной всё плечо, — и указывает пальцем на джебома, придирчиво их осмотрев.

«очень приятно».

«это продлится недолго».

джексон готов признаться, что джинен оказался прав.

— хочешь, я сделаю ему плохо? я найду его класс, — предлагает бэм, заводясь не на шутку. — хочешь, я вступлю в театральный кружок и получу его роли? хочешь, я откажусь от них и расстрою всю постановку? 

он продолжает сыпать вопросами. джексон уже и забыл, что если в мире и существует такой человек, который бы смог хоть в чём-то обойти пак джинена, им был бы бэмбэм.

— кому ты хочешь, чтобы я позвонил? — продолжает он снова допытываться. — что у вас произошло? ты хочешь, чтобы я с ним поговорил? югем, он не обращает на меня никакого внимания!

югём снова выглядывает из кухни, и джексона накрывает чем-то, похожим на дежавю. 

— в любом случае я тебя понимаю, — шепчет бэм ему на ухо, ударяясь лбом об его висок и крепко сжав своей ладонью его плечо. 

через полчаса их ужин полностью готов, в квартире бэма пахнет кофе и горячим молоком, а сам бэм лежит на полу, положив голову югему на спину, чтобы дать джексону место улечься на его любимом диване, потому что общий совет решил, что джексону нужен целый диван, и джексон думает: «тебе меня не понять. у тебя есть югём». 

чужие разговоры выглядят слишком интимно, у бэма опять этот мягкий голос и югём почти засыпает, положив руку кошке бэма на хвост.

— я сделаю нам попкорн, — бодро объявляет всем джексон. в тот же момент ему на телефон приходит оповещение.

«приглашаю к себе тринадцатого  
им джебом ;».

к тому времени, как интервалы между хлопками кукурузы в микроволновке становятся очень огромными, джексон перечитывает сообщение, где ниже написано:

 _отправлено: 23 друзьям_.

именно потому что они не друзья, джексон знает, что он он его к себе не приглашал.

джинен всё равно подсаживается к нему на бревно, запахнув кардиган на одну сторону. джексон смотрит на песок перед ними, чтобы не начать ругаться и не начать молчать. он не хотел замечать, что у джинена голые щиколотки и белые джинсы, но ему приходится замечать.

джинен не мог сесть к нему случайно. джинен никогда не делает ничего просто так.

— тебе тут нравится? — спрашивает он его спокойно, и джексон, вскинув взгляд от неожиданности вопроса, понимает, что джинен пьян.

это происходит задолго до того, как джексон получает сообщение от джебома с приглашением, стоя у бэма в кухне и делая попкорн им под рождество.

к тому времени он перестаёт быть новеньким. к тому времени он уже знает, что джебому приходится звать кучу людей из всех своих клубов, потому что все старосты так делают, ведь это их обязанность.

— ты пьяный, — замечает джексон, смотря на костёр.

— я не пьян, а выпил, это разные вещи, — так же спокойно замечает джинен, как будто они сидят и разбирают учебник корейской грамматики. — и ты тоже пьян, — говорит он, указывая на одну-единственную бутылку пива, стоящую у бревна рядом с ногами джексона, которую он носил с собой весь вечер, но так и не выпил.

— я почти не пью, — говорит джексон невпопад, потому что этот вечер объявляется вечером сюрреалистичности: джинен с голыми ногами и в белых джинсах сидит с ним у огня, летом, обернувшись вполоборота и внимательно вглядываясь ему в лицо.

— из-за спортклуба? я знаю.

джексон, наконец, оборачивается на него.

странно видеть джинена посреди теплого, рыжего куска от костра — и он смотрит направо, потому что справа начинается вода и около неё небо настолько тёмное, что кажется почти чёрным. 

когда он оборачивается обратно, джинен уже смотрит не на него. 

— в любом случае я тебя понимаю, — произносит джинен, не отрывая взгляда от чего-то на другой стороне пляжа, и у джексона снова случается дежавю. он смотрит на джинена и думает, что, может быть, тот не так уж и пьян. 

он прослеживает взглядом то место, куда смотрит джинен, и видит, как джебом оттуда что-то говорит своим приятелям по скейт клубу, смотрит в их сторону и подмигивает им обоим.

внезапно джексон осознаёт, что света нет нигде, не только у воды. яркое пятно только там, где сидит он и джинен.

джинен снова смотрит ему в лицо и неожиданно для себя самого джексон хочет сделать что-то очень плохое и глупое — например, обнять джинена или поцеловать его в лоб.

— а ты и правда большой щенок, да? — завороженно говорит он ему, и джинен недоуменно хмурится. всего на миг, но джексон смеется впервые за вечер, потому что ему доставляет удовольствие видеть на лице джинена замешательство, которому он сам стал причиной. — я тебя понял, — признаётся он после десяти минут молчания, за которое он успевает, наконец, добить своё пиво, за которое джинен нечаянно двигает ногой и брызгает песком ему на ступню. за то время, пока джебом так и не подходит к ним, и за то время, как они продолжают на него смотреть через берег, песок и воду, и черноту, и много голосов всех людей. вдруг становится ясно, что ближе джинена джексону здесь никого на самом деле и нет. — я понял тебя, пак джинен.

— ненадолго, — замечает джинен, повторяя свои слова, которые он произнёс в их первую встречу.

потом он усмехается, и джексон всё-таки делает глупость — например, тянется и пальцем расправляет складку у него на лбу.

может быть, он сам не так уж и трезв.

— в любом случае, — продолжает бэм начатый им разговор неделю назад. — что бы ни произошло, звони нам, ладно? и не грусти, когда мы уедем. пообещай, что не будешь валяться в комнате все каникулы, когда нас не будет, — говорит он, глядя ему в глаза. — хочешь, я всё отменю? югём не будет против.

это должно было случиться. югём подарил бэму билет на самолет в таиланд.

бэм подарил югёму билет на самолет в таиланд.

они летят вместе на зимние каникулы, и мама бэмбэма уже наготовила им домашней еды.

— так, я отменяю всё прямо сейчас.

— не надо, — говорит джексон, перехватывая его руку с телефоном, не давая ему позвонить в аэропорт. югём расстроится. джексон видит, как бэм сам этого хочет. это звучит как мечта. — не надо отменять лучшие каникулы в своей жизни ради меня.

это выходит первой осмысленной фразой за последние полчаса. стоило догадаться, что бэм опять включит режим мгновенных убийств, когда джексон перестанет ему отвечать и будет смотреть на стену у ворот школы.

— джексон, — зовёт его югём по имени и очень серьезно смотрит. почти так же, как бэм. — мы не шутим. хочешь зефир?

— иди сюда, — зовёт его джексон, отрываясь от стены. голос звучит хрипловато от холода.

югём подходит почти вплотную, и сначала накидывает свою куртку ему на плечи. 

— ты замерз, — замечает он. — сейчас декабрь. бэм-а, — зовёт югём. — он опять идиот. не знаю, как он будет жить без нас, — но джексон его не слышит, слишком занятый тем, чтобы упереться югёму в грудь и дышать его теплым воздухом, но при этом не потерять из виду стенку.

бэм, наконец, замечает, что там.

ну конечно. джинен и джебом.

он снимает свою куртку и надевает её на югёма, начавшего дрожать от холода так же, как минуту назад дрожал джексон, и всё это — теперь тоже не отрывая глаз от джинена.

джинен успевает перехватить взгляд джексона и заметить, как он стоит рядом с югёмом, чтобы согреться, и его взгляд смягчается.

джексон знает, что единственным человеком, который бы смог перестать заставить джинена вести себя как джинен (что бы это ни значило), всегда был югём.

джебом, джинен, бэм и югём — почти новый год, джексон смотрит на них всех, и чувствует, что готов расплакаться по-настоящему, и всё из-за неё одной. из-за своей любви.

бэм, всё ещё смотря на джинена, сощурив глаза, накрывает рукой руку югема, которой тот держит джексона.

джексон высовывает вторую ладонь, чтобы положить её бэму на спину, потому что теперь тот тоже стоит без куртки (потому что куртка бэмбэма теперь на югёме и джексоне, а куртка югёма на джексоне), и теперь они напоминают клубок.

— всё хорошо, — заверяет их джексон. — я не буду смотреть в потолок. а ещё я вас люблю.

югём всё-таки плачет первым.

бэмбэм смотрит на джинена (который теперь смотрит на джебома), даже когда джексон шмыгает носом и закрывает глаза.

джексон обычно не врёт друзьям.

 _поэтому_ он идёт на ту вечеринку, которую устраивает парень из клуба по плаванию, которого знает та самая девушка из клуба по фехтованию, которая знает брата сестры того парня из клуба искусств.

это значит, что он оказывается в том месте, где его _никто_ не знает, и это ощущается по-странному хорошо.

он последний раз проверяет ленту перед тем, как выйти на кухню и взять себе попить (это значит: он смотрит фотку из инстаграма бэма, где югём в его майке танцует с кем-то из семьи бэма, и фотку из инстаграма джебома, где джинен смотрит в окно иллюминатора на взлетно-посадочную полосу).

а это уже значит, что он тоже может делать всё, что ему хочется. например, последовать совету и улыбнуться, как дженсен экклз.

или убедить себя в том, что у него всё хорошо.

джинен с джебомом начнут встречаться после каникул, всё к этому и идёт. югем с бэмом тоже начнут встречаться, если уже не начали.

он делает фотку себя на фоне ёлки, наряженной по-европейски в огромном зале в собственный инстаграм, и отвлекается на то, чтобы залить её раньше, чем кто-то займёт туалет.

может быть, мама была права, когда говорила, что ему тут не место. может быть, ему вообще никогда не стоило оставлять китай. не считая бэма и гёма (все друзья, которые встречаются друг с другом, не в счёт), у него было мало корейских друзей. в основном такие же иностранцы, как и он сам, как шарлотта с юридического или дерек из класса по истории искусств.

поток его мыслей прерывает толчок в локоть.

он оборачивается, думая глупую мысль «ведь даже бэмбэм не из кореи», под чей-то смех.

— привет, — говорит чувак, который выглядит просто как пьяный, но очень весёлый чувак с вечеринки его не-знакомых, и смеётся ещё раз. смеется красиво. — я ёндже.

потом чувак (ёндже) смеётся ещё раз, а джексон тормозит. это заразно, потому что ёндже теперь тормозит тоже и стоит, не проходя ни вперед, куда шёл, ни назад, чтобы дать пройти джексону, вместо этого прислонившись бедром к столешнице. у него на растянувшемся свитере криво видно какое-то зелёное солнце, и джексон замечает, что его рукав неаккуратно задрался почти до локтя.

пока ёндже смотрит на него при тусклом свете лампочки сверху, джексон смотрит в ответ и с вдруг ясно думает: если мы так и будем вот так тут стоять, если сейчас он скажет хоть что-то такое же глупое и даст хоть малейший шанс, я поцелую его.

ёндже, чуть пошатнувшись, движется, чтобы посмотреть на закреплённые в коридоре часы, и чуть неуклюже наваливается на джексона. его дыхание метит куда-то прямо ему в плечо. и желудок джексона делает в его животе сальто назад от предвкушения, когда начинают бить часы, отсчитывая секунды до нового года, а ёндже глупо улыбается, наклоняется ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними и их губами, и медленно, почти по буквам, торжественно говорит:

— чувак, меня сейчас вырвет прямо на твои классные джинсы.

взрывается конфетти — как всё то, что хотел сделать джексон, но у него не вышло.

— меня тоже, — хрипло признаёт он, но чувствует облегчение.

спустя три минуты ёндже выполняет своё обещание. спустя десять он весело сообщает джексону, что теперь он его новый корейский друг.

всё плохое случилось тогда, когда джебом пригласил его за свой стол. и никто не был против, и джинен не был, просто подвинул поднос, протащив его по столешнице, отчего тот издал сухой шкряб. 

они сидели вдвоем напротив джебома и слушали его глупые рассказы о будущем, о фильмах, которые он посмотрел, или о книгах, которые не успел прочитать, и джексон подумал — так вот почему они с джиненом всегда сидели тут так подолгу. время текло так медленно, как будто кто-то лил его сверху или сыпал, как конфетти из стеклянного шара с сантой в полукруглом разукрашенном пузыре. 

бэм поджал губы, когда не обнаружил джексона на их месте. 

«всё хорошо» — сказал ему джексон одними губами как раз в тот момент, когда джинен положил свою руку ему на плечо, а джебом предложил пакет молока с уже вставленной трубочкой. 

югем начал растерянно озираться по сторонам, когда так же, как и тысячу раз до этого, опоздал на обед, чуть не порвав рукав куртки, зацепившись за молнию сумки кого-то из очереди, и застал на их месте бэма, но без джексона, ждущего его одного. 

колонна мешала джексону со своего нового места рассмотреть лицо бэма. это было худшим открытием этого дня, и джексону было не по себе от стыда. 

лучшим открытием дня было то, что прямо в этот момент бедро джинена прижималось почти вплотную к его собственному, и чувствовалось через хлопковые школьные брюки. колено джебома напротив упиралось в колено джексона. и чувствовалось просто так через кожу, потому что джебом носил черные джинсы с дырками вместо школьных брюк.

иногда он позволяет себе другие глупые и приятные вещи — например, делать вид, что он бежит медленнее джебома во время уроков по физкультуре, чтобы можно было бежать рядом с ним и разговаривать обо всём. или приходить к нему домой, пока там джинен, и объяснять им английский. или сидеть на трибуне, пока у джебома проходят на свежем воздухе тренировки по брейку. или делать вид, что он не носит джинсовку, которую джебом подарил ему на рождество, каждый день.

он получает её, когда всё-таки приходит тринадцатого к нему домой под рождество. после попкорна, и после их знакомства на набережной, после встречи в автобусе, после того, как они сажают на субботнике вместе дерево, потому что им единственным из потока не досталось девчоночьей пары, и после того, как джебом проводит какой-то мастер-класс по кулинарии в их параллели, и после того, как он смотрит за ним в школьной столовой каждый божий день.

— вообще-то я очень ленивый, — сообщает ему джебом, укладываясь в своём спальнике, который лежит около спальника джексона. оказывается, что эти двадцать три друга к нему не пришли. оказывается, что пришел только джексон. оказывается, что джебом забыл отключить текстовый шаблон по рассылке, и изначально отправил смс только джексону, потому что изначально хотел, чтобы к нему пришёл только он. в это трудно поверить, но под праздники чудеса случаются. ну и может быть, он всё ещё приглядывает за ним по старой привычке. — мне постоянно приходится делать вид, что я не боюсь людей, — шепотом говорит джебом, и джексон думает, что он дурачок.

и ещё — что для этого заявления джебома слишком много в его жизни, он везде, в каждом углу, в каждой комнате, куда ни посмотри.

иногда джексон позволяет себе ещё более глупые вещи — например, засыпать в квартире джебома. 

или думать, что джинен бегает медленнее его самого. 

после этого джексон смотрит на стенку, не чувствуя холода, потому что джебом замечает его и снова ему подмигивает. а потом говорит с джиненом, пока джексон стоит и ждет, потому что знает, что что-то ещё должно произойти.

после этого югём накрывает его своей курткой. бэм не обижается на него за столовую.

перед этим джексон смотрит, переводя взгляд с губ джинена на глаза джебома, и наоборот.

любить их как-то по-правильному он, наверное, не умеет.

и даже ненавидеть их по-нормальному у него всё никак не получится.

_после_ все уезжают куда-то на новый год. и второго января джексону кажется, что вечеринка высосала из его жизни все цвета. как будто в том полутемном зале для караоке, полном подростков, была какая-то сфера, поглотившая радужный спектр, а джексон ушёл и забыл взять её с собой.

бэм пишет, что они прилетят раньше срока, потому что слишком переживают о том, что он остался один.

джебом возвращается из поездки с джиненом и пишет в свой инстаграм про то, к чему всё вело.

внезапно (ну, примерно в апреле) ему кажется, что привычка сидеть на трибунах посреди футбольного поля — это самое тупое, что он делал за всю свою жизнь. особенно, если учесть, что тренировка джебома закончилась часа три назад, и, если честно, он никогда не любил футбол.

он приходит еще несколько раз, в один из которых, наконец, понимает, что на той вечеринке сто лет назад оставил куртку, которую ему дал джебом. в январе он был так занят перепиской с ёндже (который, как оказалось, тоже знал им джебома, потому что ходил в клуб по вокалу) и собственной перенастройкой, чтобы замечать что-то ещё.

однажды в один из таких дней он по старой памяти смотрит на джинена, который встречает джебома с тренировки. колонна, на которой крепится сетка, отделяющая трибуны от поля, мешает ему, и из-за этого он улыбается. кто-то очень больно пинает его в лодыжку, протискиваясь в проход, хотя все остальные проходы между рядами сидений свободны. он не обращает на это никакого внимания. 

— ты так и будешь на них смотреть? — спрашивает его парень, оказавшийся одним из тех надоедливых приятелей джейби по скейт-клубу, с которыми джебом тогда разговаривал у костра, как его там зовут — марк туан, что ли?

— а тебе-то какое дело? — огрызается джексон и упрямо задирает голову вверх.

— а такое, — отвечает этот чувак-отморозок, пока солнце за его головой ползет лучами во все стороны, и светит не тускло, как на набережной у хангана, а ярко, ослепительно по-бордовому, почти что безжалостно, и затмевает собой небо, потому что марк закрывает собой даже колонну. — что всё это время я тоже сидел в той столовой. и смотрел на _тебя_.


End file.
